Stockholm Syndrome
by juddbee
Summary: Au détour d'un couloir sombre, Hermione et Drago se rencontrent réellement pour la première fois. Abandonnée par Ron, la jeune femme découvre qu'être aimée est une raison pour affronter tous les dangers...


Le château était plongé dans le noir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un chat ni même un crapaud. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Si déserts, que seul le souffle sinistre du vent s'y engouffrait par moment, léchant avec avidité les pierres humides et usées. Les mois de juillet et d'août avaient été d'une chaleur étouffante. Tous les élèves avaient espéré retrouver la fraicheur que dégageaient habituellement les murs. Ils avaient toutefois rapidement déchanté, surpris par l'oppressante chaleur que propageaient les pierres du château en cette fin septembre. Un bruit sec et répétitif se fit finalement entendre au cinquième étage. Quelqu'un marchait à vive allure dans l'obscurité. La personne n'avait en effet par pris la peine de faire de la lumière. Lentement, une ombre presque invisible se détacha du mur. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier légèrement plus grand que la moyenne. On ne pouvait le voir, mais ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière sur son crâne. Ses prunelles bleues scrutaient l'obscurité avec un vif intérêt. Le garçon était un Serpentard de sixième année. C'était un de ces garçons manipulateurs et aussi un peu manipulable. Si certains l'imaginaient dangereux, peu connaissaient la signification de ses actes et la vérité qui pouvait se loger dans ses paroles. Avec une certaine grâce, celle d'un aristocrate à qui on a appris à marcher avec splendeur et à faire la révérence, il se plaça sur le chemin de la personne qui enchaînait les pas rapides dans le couloir. La jeune fille sentit une présence et s'arrêta. Impact. Surprise par le choc, elle lâcha sa baguette. Le bruit de sa rencontre avec le sol résonna dans le couloir. Pourtant, elle n'entendait que leurs cœurs. Avec force, le sorcier s'était emparé de la Gryffondor. Il la tenait fermement contre elle, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou pour se délecter de son odeur. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait déjà profité de ses formes dans ses rêves. Souvent, elle apparaissait sur ses paupières closes, danseuse chimérique valsant contre sa peau nue. Il la colla contre le mur avec douceur et vint caresser son ventre du bout des doigts. La brune chercha alors à voler un baiser au garçon. Il la laissa faire. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent avec passion. Elles se dévoraient, se cherchaient. Elles voulaient goûter au plus interdit des baisers, celui qui les faisait vibrer et oublier qui ils étaient. La langue du blond effleura les lèvres de la sorcière. Cette dernière ne put retenir un soupir d'aise contre la bouche du jeune homme. Elle était avide d'en découvrir plus, de goûter à sa peau, de la sentir entre ses dents. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait dévoré. Le Serpentard laissait faire, il participait, donnait plus qu'il ne recevrait. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Chaque geste devait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et la désirait en secret à quel point ce combat constant pour la tenir éloigner le faisait mourir à l'intérieur. Au fond, il suffoquait. Soudainement, il se recula. La proximité qu'il avait créée était malsaine. C'était un jeu d'ombres chinoises, un jeu étrange qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister. La Gryffondor passa ses doigts sur les traits fins du jeune homme. Elle essayait de deviner, de comprendre. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle le connaissait mais elle se refusait d'admettre. C'était presque évident en réalité. Seules leurs respirations irrégulières se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Il fit un pas hésitant en arrière alors que la belle allait en avant. La danse était là, réelle et troublante. Ils se cherchaient, faisaient un pas sur le côté. C'était une valse étonnante, celle du chasseur courtisant sa proie. Les pas du blond se firent entendre. Il s'éloignant d'elle. Il était en train de fuir.

« Ne me laisse pas, supplia-t-elle. Pas maintenant. Ne me laisse plus. Plus jamais. »

Sa foulée ne ralentit pas. Il tourna à l'angle, abandonnant la sorcière à l'obscurité du couloir. Drago Malefoy avait toujours fuit. Il menait une véritable lutte contre sa réalité, contre ce qu'il pouvait être et ce qu'il devenait. Il ne doutait pas qu'il était lâche et que la peur s'emparait de lui à la moindre occasion. A ce moment-même, l'effroi l'empêchait de réfléchir, ou peut-être était-ce la passion qui avait engourdi ses sens. Le Sang-Pur s'appuya, tremblant, contre le mur. Il voulait refreiner toutes les émotions qui circulaient en lui. Il avait chaud et froid. Son esprit lui disait de haïr, son cœur l'invitait à aimer, ses veines diffusaient le poison et son corps l'absorbait. Il ne savait plus qui il était, si jamais il fut quelqu'un. Le garçon oubliait, se forçait à effacer ces instants de son esprit. Il ferma ses paupières mais chaque vision que lui offrait son esprit la ramenait inlassablement vers elle. Il sentait même le cœur de sa belle battre à l'unisson du sien, comme un dernier affront apporté à ses sentiments douloureux. C'était la haine qui appelait à l'amour. C'était un cri, un chant funeste, un requiem clamé à voix basse. C'était une dernière oraison funèbre, un dernier soupir murmuré à mi-voix. Il ne demeurait en lui qu'un supplice fait à son cœur meurtri, une tentative désespéré de montrer qu'il ne savait pas aimer à demi-mesure, ou peut-être qu'au fond, il ne savait tout simplement pas aimer. Le parfum de la sorcière arriva à ses narines. Il le huma, s'en délectant.

« Je ne pourrai jamais faire semblant de t'aimer, Malefoy. Il m'est également impossible de t'aimer. Ne doute pas cependant de mes sentiments pour toi, car ils sont là, ils existent, mais jamais ils ne joueront en ta faveur. Tu es un lâche et un traitre. Tu es une de ces personnages abjects qui me dégoûtent, grogna-t-elle. Pourtant, Malefoy, l'idée d'une vie sans toi m'est insupportable. Alors, ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Tu le sais, tout comme moi, nous ne pourrions jamais nous en remettre. »

Tac. Tac. Tac. Le bruit de ses talons martelant le sol s'évanouit progressivement. C'était une sensation étrange que celle que ressentait le Serpentard à cet instant précis. Il aurait dû se sentir mal, terriblement mal. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Au fond de lui, quelque chose criait victoire. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Après toutes ces années, il y était arrivé. Il se moquait qu'elle puisse le haïr, essayant de se convaincre que la haine était une forme pervertie de l'amour. Mais voilà, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Ce genre de sentiments que n'importe qui voudrait fuir comme la peste. Lui, il les serrait contre son torse, il les chérissait pour que jamais cette sensation ne le quitte. Depuis sa première année, Drago avait tout fait pour cela, pour que des sentiments naissent chez la jeune fille. Tout. Tout. N'importe quoi. Même la haine la plus virulente, même l'amour le plus destructeur. Tout, sauf de l'indifférence. Peu lui importait si Hermione finissait par le briser dès l'instant qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ce qu'il était : démesurément fait pour elle.


End file.
